Facebook StatusON HIATUSBREAK
by katiekat54
Summary: Glee Clubbers get a Facebook! It is Puckleberry, but it revolves around the other members so it's not full on Puckleberry. I know it's overused, but I think you might like it :
1. Chapter 1

Facebook Status

{First Fanfic}I know this plot is extremely overused,but I was bored and decided to try it. It's Puckleberry Romance and Pezberry friendship.

Hey this if my first fanfic so,it could be bad!I tried to add each character as much as possible,but mainly Rachel and Santana were in here.I'll try to add more next time. SO read and Review!I accept constructive criticism :) ( I already wrote 5 chapters since I was bored,so Review for next!)

I do not own Glee or Facebook!

**Rachel Berry** is now single.

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**,**Kurt Hummel**,**Santana Lopez**,and **8 others** like this._

11 Comments-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Finally you dumped Finnessa!

**Santana Lopez**:Told you he was terrible in bed.

**Rachel Berry**:Noah,I'd appreciate it if you stopped called my ex boyfriend Finnessa,and Santana my virginity is still intact!

**Santana Lopez**:Good,give your 'V' Card to someone who's actually good in bed.

**Finn Hudson**:Guys!You know I can read!

**Kurt Hummel**:Finn,you can barely read the back of the cereal box.

**Finn Hudson**:Not true!

**Rachel Berry**:Stop blowing up my notifications!

**Santana Lopez**:Speaking of blowing... ;)

**Rachel Berry**:SANTANA!

**Santana Lopez**:Wanky ;))

**Kurt Humme**l- is now waiting for Puckleberry 2.0

_**15 People** like this_

9 Comments-

**Mercedes Jones**:Agreed!

**Brittany Pierce**:I want my puckleberry pie.

_**Santana Lopez** likes this_

**Santana Lopez**:I want to see some Puckleberry action.

**Rachel Berry**:Since when do you guys care who I end up with?And Noah is just a friend!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Agree with Berry. I don't do relationships.

**Santana Lopez**:You do girls.

**_11 people_**_ like this_

**Kurt Hummel**:You can't deny the chemistry between these two.

**Rachel Berry**:I don't see it!

**Kurt Hummel**:Keep denying yourself,diva.

**Brittney Pierce**-Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?

19 Comments-

**Kurt Hummel**:Sweetie,you've told us this millions of times.

**Brittany Pierce**:A million?That's a big number.

**Santana Lopez**:Yes it is,Brit. Very smart.

**Brittany Pierce**:Yay! :D Someone called me smart.I'm smart!

**Kurt Hummel**:...

**Mike Chang**:...

**Artie Abrams**:...

**Finn Hudson**:...

**Sam Evans**:...

**Santana Lopez**:...

**Mercedes Jones**:...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:...

**Quinn Fabray**:...

**Tina Cohen-Chang**:...

**Lauren Zizes**:...

**Rachel Berry**:Is it necessary that everyone puts '...'?

_**5 people** like this_

**Brittany Pierce**:I get periods all the time.

_**20 people** like this_

**Sam Evans**:Something we didn't have to know..

**Santana Lopez**:Shut it,Trouty Mouth. Everyone knows we get periods,it's not new information.

**Quinn Fabray** is now in a relationship with** Finn Hudson**

_**Finn Hudson** likes this_

24 Comments-

**Santana Lopez**:Whoop de doo,nobody cares.

**Quinn Fabray**:Shut it Satan.

**Sam Evans**: :(

**Quinn Fabray**:Sam,get over it.

**Rachel Berry**:Is it necessary that you put this on Facebook?Everyone knows it anyways.

**Quinn Fabray**:Shut it,man hands.

**Finn Hudson**: :) Love you,babe.

_**Quinn Fabray** likes this_

**Quinn Fabray**:Love you,too,babe. 3

_**Finn Hudson** likes this_

**Santana Lopez**:*barf*

**Lauren Zizes**:Just remove it if you're gonna tell people to 'shut it' every time they comment.

**Quinn Fabray**:I refuse to,I want everyone to know about my relationship.

**Lauren Zizes**:Nobody cared before.

_**11 people** like this_

**Quinn Fabray**:Nobody cares about you,Zizes.

**Lauren Zizes**:At least I have the decency to like someone to date them,not use them to win prom queen.

_**30 people** like this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Baby Mama got burnneeedd!

_**Lauren Zizes** likes this_

**Finn Hudson**:Shut up Puck!Don't bash my girlfriend!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Like you treated yours any better.

_**27 people** like this_

**Quinn Fabray**:I told you to stop calling me Baby Mama!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:You didn't have a problem with me saying it every time you were screaming it in bed ;))

**Santana Lopez**:WANKY ;)

**Finn Hudson**:WHAT?

**Quinn Fabray**:STOP BLOWING UP MY NOTIFICATIONS!And Finny,he meant before we were dating.

**Santana Lopez**:Blowingg...

**Quinn Fabray**:-.-

**Santana Lopez**: I like my wanky ;))

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** is now in a Relationship

_**Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones,Mike Chang** and **50 others** like this_

29 Comments-

**Mercedes Jones**:You better tell me who it is,white boy!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I don't kiss and tell ;)

**Kurt Hummel**:I smell Puckleberry...

**Santana Lopez**:Might be your face cream,porcelain.

_**20 people** like this_

**Kurt Hummel**:I should be deeply offended by this, but thank you for noticing my new face cream.

**Santana Lopez**:Can I borrow it?

**Kurt Hummel**:Sure,give it to you tomorrow.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Why are we talking about face cream?

**Brittany Pierce**:Tell me its Puckleberry!:D :D

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:I don't kiss and tell,Brit.

**Santana Lopez**:No,he fucks and leaves.

_**120 people** like this._

**Mike Chang**:WIN

_**Sam Evans**,**Santana Lopez**,and **Artie Abrams** likes this_

**Artie Abrams**:Nice,Satan.

**Mike Chang**:It's definitley Rachel.

**Rachel Berry**: -.- What makes you suspect that,Micheal?

**Mike Chang**:You seem closer to Puckerman.

**Rachel Berry**:He's a friend!

**Quinn Fabray**:She always liked my leftovers.

**Santana Lopez**:Shut your slut mouth,Fabray.

_**23 people** like this_

**Finn Hudson**:Stop talking to my girlfriend like that!

**Santana Lopez**:Shut it,pyramid nipples.

_**26 people** likes this._

**Tina Cohen-Chang**:Satan's on a roll.

_**Santana Lopez** like this_

**Rachel Berry**:Stop assuming I'm with Puckerman!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Nah,I'm fine with them thinking that ;) You call me earlier?

**Rachel Berry**:Wanted to know if you could come over to practice the glee project

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Sure,see you in 5.

**Rachel** **Berry**:See you then.

**Santana Lopez**:WANKY

**Kurt Hummel**:Why does Satan always end up putting 'Wanky' when she comments on a status?

_**Santana Lopez** and **3 other people** like this_

**Satana Lopez**:'Cause my friends are horny bastards.

_**50 people** likes this_.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:True.

_**Satana Lopez** likes this_

**Rachel Berry** is in a Relationship.

_**Kurt Hummel,Tina Cohen-Chang,Mercedes Jones,Santana Lopez,Mike Chang** and **5 others** like this._

13 Comments-

**Tina Cohen-Chang**:I smell Puckleberry...

**Rachel Berry**:You smell nothing.

**Mike Chang**:Rach,just admit you're screwing around with Puck and be done with it!

_**Kurt Hummel,Tina Cohen-Chang,Mercedes Jones,and Santana Lopez** like this._

**Rachel Berry**:I will not reveal who I am in a relationship with!And I am not screwing Puckerman!

**Sam Evans**:You guys are horny bastards.

_**Kurt Hummel,Tina Cohen-Chang,Mercedes Jones,Santana Lopez,Lauren Zizes**,and **Mike Chang** like this_

**Rachel Berry**:I now refuse to talk to any of you.

**Santana Lopez**:I am now positive that Man Hands and Puckerman hooked up.

_**13 people** like this_

**Rachel Berry**:Santana!I thought we discussed that as friends you may not call me man hands!And how are you so positive?

**Santana Lopez**: 1)You and Puckerman are getting cozy 2)You put this 2 hours after he did and 3)You can't deny damn epic.

_**13 people** like this_

**Rachel Berry**:1)Is it such a crime for friends to hang out? 2)I could have been in a relationship longer than Noah and today decided to update my relationship and 3)While I do admit Puckleberry sounds better than Finchel,we are not dating.

_**Santana Lopez** likes this_

**Santana Lopez**:You are!Don't deny it,Treasure Trail!

**Rachel Berry**:I am no longer talking to you.

**Santana Lopez**: **Rachel Berry** talk to me!

8 Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:No.I refuse to talk to you after calling me Treasure Trail and your assumption that Noah and I are dating.

**Santana Lopez**:Berry!Don't make me..

**Rachel Berry**:*innocently*Make you what,Lopez?

**Santana Lopez**:I refuse to apologize.

**Rachel Berry**:Then I refuse to talk to you.

**Santana Lopez**:...you play a hard game,Berry.

**Rachel Berry**:Thank you.

**Santana Lopez**:I'll find a way for you to talk to me...

So Review and I'll post the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This one is short,I should make them longer but I written it up to chapter 6,their so easy and fun to write!I also noticed a few errors in my story :( It was supposed to have dashes to seperate wall posts but I guess FF didn't add them...I was so frustrated with all my mistakes!Like in my summary I put vie instead of via -.- Anyone know how to edit stories?Thank you :) R&R!(I will reply to all reviews!)

Iwillloveglee4life:Thank you :)

SoUsay234:Aw,thank you so so so much!Means a lot :)

annalucindaverry:Your wish is my command,here you go!haha And thanks :)

heyyou32:I will :) thank you

blueeyes67:Thank you!I'll try to update often :)

ilyforever98:Haha I think your second,sorry to burst your bubble. Thank you,here's the update!:)

deartonii:I agree 100%,can't get enough of them!Thanks so much!

gleek2873:Thank you!And I will!

Princesakarlita411:Thank you :)

fightingillini:Haha thank you!Hopefulyl Facebook won't go out of style haha ;)

aulaes95: Thank you :)

theregoesmysanity:I will!I already have all of them written haha. Nice username haha ;)

This is my first fanfic,so I appreciate all your nice reviews!Means a lot!Love you all!xoxo

~~xoxo~~

**Rachel Berry**-Now hates **Santana Lopez**

5 Comments-

**Santana Lopez**:Told you I'd get you to talk to me!

**Rachel Berry**:You didn't have to lock me out of my house!

_**Santana Lopez** likes this_

**Artie Abrams**:How'd she lock you out?

**Rachel Berry**:She stole my house key during Glee rehersal and locked me out.

**Santana Lopez**:Don't make me do it again.

xoxox

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** is in a relationship with** Lauren Zizes**

_**Lauren Zizes** and **Rachel Berry** likes this_

3 Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:I told you Noah and I weren't dating!

_**Lauren Zizes**_ _and **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** like this_.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Should I be offended?

_**Rachel Berry**_ _and **Lauren Zizes** like this_

**Rachel Berry**:Maybe..

_**Lauren Zizes**_ _likes this_

_~~xoxo~~  
><em>

**Brittany Pierce**: **Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry,Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones**,and **Quinn Fabray** coming over for shopping then spa!

_**Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry,Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones,**and **Quinn Fabray** like this_

3 Comments-

**Kurt Hummel**:I haven't been in a mall for a verryyy long time.

**Mercedes Jones**:Last time you went was three weeks ago..

**Kurt Hummel**:Precisely.

_**Brittany Pierce,Mercedes Jones,Rachel Berry,Quinn Fabray**_, _and **Santana Lopez** like this_

_xoxo  
><em>

**Quinn Fabray**:Finally Rachel Berry has a new wardrobe!

_**Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry,Kurt Hummel**, and** Mercedes Jones** like this_

6 Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:It's not ENTIRELY new. Just some new clothing..

**Quinn Fabray**:Better than animal sweaters.

**Sam Evans**:Since when were you guys friends?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:I agree with Trouty Mouth.

**Sam Evans**: -.-

**Santana Lopez**:Just because she says she has a new wardrobe you instantly think their friends?

**Quinn Fabray**:We're sort of friends...Not like her and Santana.

**Santana Lopez**:Our friendship is epic.

_**Rachel Berry** likes this._

xoxo

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**-**Rachel Berry** since when were you and **Quinn Fabray** friends?

6 Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:She invited me to the mall and we talked. She apologized and now we're that so complicated?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:...

**Quinn Fabray**:Deal with it Puckerman.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Just don't plan anything against me.

_**Quinn Fabray** and **Santana Lopez** like this._

**Santana Lopez**:Like what?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:I dunno,two evil minds can create something evil.

_**Santana Lopez** and** Quinn Fabray** like this_

xoxo

**Rachel Berry** is in a relationship with **Jesse St. James**.

_**Jesse St. James** likes this_

11 Comments-

**Finn Hudson**:That douchebag?Really?

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**_ _likes this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:I agree with Hudson.

**Rachel Berry**:You are not in control of my relationships!

**Artie Abrhams**:You shouldn't be dating him.

**Mike Chang**:I agree.

**Sam Evans**:Agree.

**Kurt Hummel**:Agree.

**Satana Lopez**:Agree

**Rachel Berry**:Okay,Okay!I know you guys agree but it's not going to change my relationship with him.

_**Jesse St. James**_ _likes this._

**Jesse St. James**:It is none of your business who she dates.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Wrong answer...

xoxo

**Rachel Berry** is now mad at **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**.

7 Comments-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Shit,Rach,what'd I do?

**Rachel Berry**:You slashed Jesse's tires!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:He deserved it,Berry.

**Rachel Berry**:Don't Berry me, you asshole!

_**Santana Lopez**_ _likes this_

**Santana Lopez**:Aw,my girl cursed :) I'm so proud.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Shut it,Satan. And Rachel,don't be mad.

**Rachel Berry**:I am furious.

xoxox

**Santana Lopez**: **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** You better fix your shit.

4 Comments-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:What the hell did I do now?

**Santana Lopez**: Jesse St. Jackass broke up with Berry because of your slashing. She's watching Funny Girl,eating a tub of shitty vegan ice cream,and bawling her eyes it,Puckerman before I cut your balls off.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Sheesh!I'll be there in 10.

**Brittany Pierce**:Hurry!She's almost done her ice cream and she'll be so mad. Rach likes her ice cream.

_**Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones**,and** Quinn Fabray** like this._

xoxo

**Rachel Berry** is now single

4 Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:Thanks to Noah. Jackass.

_**Santana Lopez** and **Quinn Fabray**_ _likes this._

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:I'm coming!Sheesh.

**Rachel Berry**:Who said I want you here?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Too late.

_**Santana Lopez**_ _likes this_

xoxo

**Quinn Fabray**-I'm so jealous of **Rachel Berry** right now.

_**Rachel Berry**,**Brittany Pierce,Santana Lopez** and **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** likes this_

6 Comments-

**Rachel Berry**: :)

**Mercedes Jones**:Why?What happened.

**Brittany Pierce**:Puck bought Rach two new tubs of her favorite vegan ice cream,her favorite movies,and sang her Sweet Caroline again. Pucky is so sweet.

**Santana Lopez**:Pucky?

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman,Quinn Fabray**_,_and** Rachel Berry** like this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:...No pucky.

**Brittany Pierce**:Okay.

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**_ _likes this_

_xoxo  
><em>

**Lauren Zizes****-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** On your way back bring me some ice cream.

_**Rachel Berry** likes this_

5 Comments-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:*sighs* Fine...

**Mike Chang**:Your whipped dude.

_**Finn Hudson**_ likes this

**Rachel Berry**:Noah is just very sweet to women.

**Finn Hudson**:He bought you ice cream and sang to you and now he's bringing Lauren ice .

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Shut it Hudson and go screw your girlfriend.

_**Mike Chang**_ _and **Sam Evans** like this_

xoxo

**Quinn Fabray**: I don't want to move! :(

9 Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:We can go to the mall after you move!Brit,San,you,and me can all go!

**Kurt Hummel**:*clears throat*

**Rachel Berry**:And Kurt.

_**Kurt Hummel**_ _likes this_

**Quinn Fabray**: Ok,I move in Saturday so we can go around...1?

**Kurt Hummel**:Sounds good to me.

**Rachel Berry**:Let me ask San and Brit.

**Rachel Berry**:They're coming.I'll pick everyone up!

**Quinn Fabray**:Thanks :)

**Kurt Hummel**:Thank you,diva.

_**Rachel Berry** likes this_

**Sam Evans**:Didn't you just go shopping like,a week ago?

**Quinn Fabray**:So?Don't ruin my mood.I can go whenever I want too.

**Sam Evans**:...

**Quinn Fabray**:Shut up.

_**4 people**_ _like this_

xoxo

**Quinn Fabray**:Today, I moved into my new house. I went over to my neighbors' house to introduce myself. As they opened the door I saw a telescope pointed at my room. Should I be scared?

14 Comments-

**Artie Abrams**:Sounds like Q has a stalker.

**Quinn Fabray**: :(

**Rachel Berry**:Haha,poor Q!Are we still on for shopping?

**Quinn Fabray**:Yeah..I need something to cheer me up .

**Kurt Hummel**:Don't worry,you'll forget about it later!

**Quinn Fabray**:I better!

**Kurt Hummel**:If you don't,I'll buy you the dress you've been eyeing.

**Quinn Fabray**:Hmm..who knows,I can always fake being sad to get it ;)

_**Santana Lopez**_ _and **Rachel Berry** like this._

**Kurt Hummel**: Hm,good point.I'll think about my deal..

**Quinn Fabray**:*pouts*

**Kurt Hummel**:Fine,fine.I'll get so spoiled.

**Quinn Fabray**:I knoww *smiles*

**Rachel Berry**:Stop talking,Kurt,and just get in the damn car!

_**Santana Lopez** and **Quinn Fabray** like this._

**Kurt Hummel**!

xoxo

**Brittany Pierce**-I love shopping with **Kurt Hummel**!I wish Kurty could be my fairy god mother.

_**Kurt Hummel,Satana Lopez,Rachel Berry,Mercedes Jones,Quinn Fabray**_,_and **27 others** like this._

**Kurt Hummel**:I practically am,sweetie.

**Brittany Pierce**:Yay! I can be Cinderella now.

**Blaine Anderson**:Your too cute.

**Brittany Pierce**:I know.

_**20 people** like this._

xoxo

**Quinn Fabray**-Thanks **Kurt Hummel** for the dress,I love it!

_**Kurt Hummel**_ _likes this._

_xoxo  
><em>

Soo this one was shopping and puckleberry haha . I wrote the part before Quinn moving a few days ago. I decided it was too short and continued it. soo they went shopping again. The telescope part I got from an FML,which is why they went shopping again one will have all the characters(hopefully) and maybe not as much Puckleberry! I'm trying to make them longer,which isn't working out very well for me. I want to aim for 2,500 words next time!haha soo This isn't my most favorite chapterr... :/ But Review and I'll update tomorrow!I'll be sure to get back to the reviews on the next chapter!xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ahh more errors(FF keeps cutting it off even when I type it back in -.-)Why must FF Hate me so much?Anyone tell me how to stop this,even if I fill it in?

So the characters are sometimes OCC,I think Blaine is sort of OCC here but whatever,but I have missed a few Glee episodes so I might not be that informed on everybody haha. I got a few reviews on who they want to end up together and if the Warblers will be in I answer I will be 99.9% sure because they are prewritten.I update everyday,so don't worry ;)

I forgot to add a disclaimer:I do not own Glee OR Facebook,wish I did!

{Reviews}

gleek2873:It is a Puckleberry story,but 'Luck' just got together and I want to take things slow since my past stories I really rushed into the relationship. Around Chapter 6 or later on Puckleberry will happen :) Don't worry,I don't like Luck either haha

Twilight Gleek:Aw,Thank you so much!I love FB series too!haha

Jazzy96:Thank you!Your awesome :P

WiseGirl747:Haha,funny you mention it because this and next chapter have them!I only know David,Wes,and Blaine(Kurt is at MK here) and thank you!

gleekgenica:Me too ;D

blueeyes67:I know,but everytime I edit and save it it doesn't show up! :( And thank youuuu :))

SoUsay234:I will,and thank you so much!I love whenever I hear awesomeness ;D

quam314159:I do ship them!So maybe they'll end up together later on?Who knows?But right now it is Fuinn so we'll see ;)

deartonii:Yes,Yes it is. I will update :)

Princesakarlita411:So are you :)

brookenotbook:Thank you!And Puckleberry is coming soon!Just wait ;)

2school4cool:Thank you,and puckleberry is coming soon ;)

aulaes95:Thank you! :)

I love all the reviews,they make me smile :) Thanks so much!R&R!xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:Anyone up for Call of Duty at my house?

_**Finn Hudson,Mike Chang,Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**_,_and **Sam Evans** like this._

11 Comments-

**Finn Hudson**:What time?

**Artie Abrams**:Around 3.

**Sam Evans**:I'm ready to beat your asses.

**Blaine Anderson**:Mind if I come?

**Artie Abrams**:No problem,have my address?

**Blaine Anderson**:I'm going with Rach.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:The fuck?Berry is coming?

**Rachel Berry**:Got a problem,Noah?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:No,just don't cry when I beat your ass.

_**Blaine Anderson**__ likes this_

**Rachel Berry**:Don't worry,I'll bring tissues for you.

_**20 people**_ like this

**Artie Abrams**:Burn

xoxo

**Sam Evans**:I never thought I'd see the day when **Rachel Berry** beats us in Call of Duty..

_**Rachel Berry**_ _likes this_

9 Comments-

**Rachel Berry**: :) Told you guys I was beast.

**Santana Lopez**:Damn girl.

**Brittany Pierce**:When Rach said she had no gag reflex You said the same thing,Satnana.

_**88 people** like this_

**Rachel Berry**:*whines* Brittany..

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Damn...

**Lauren Zizes**:Keep it in your pants,Puckerman.

**Rachel Berry**:You have a girlfriend,Noah.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:So?

_**80 people** like this_

**Rachel Berry**:Wow...

xoxo

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Anyone care to explain why I keep getting death threats from** Santana Lopez** to get with **Rachel Berry**?

_**Santana Lopez** and **13 others** like this_

17 Comments:

**Santana Lopez**:Because I want you together.

_**Kurt Humm****el** and** Mercedes Jones** like this_

**Rachel Berry**:He has a girlfriend.

**Lauren Zizes**:Which happens to be me.

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** likes this._

**Satana Lopez**:I'm a Puckleberry shipper and proud.

_**13 people** like this_

**Rachel Berry**:Really guys?

**Quinn Fabray**:Yes,really.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Can someone tell Satan to stop sending me death threats?Most of them are in Spanish but I know that it's not good..

_**Santana Lopez** likes this_

**Santana Lopez**:Nope,nobody can stop me until I get my damn Puckleberry.

**Rachel Berry**:I just got one from Santana.

_**Santana Lopez,Quinn Fabray,**__and **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** like this._

**Rachel Berry**:Why'd you like it Noah?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:So you know how I feel.

**Rachel Berry**:You act like a kid.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:You know you love me ;)

**Rachel Berry**:Sadly,it's true.

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman,Santana Lopez,**and **13 others** like this_

**Santana Lopez**:Puckleberry lives on bitches.

_**43 people**_ _like this_

**Rachel Berry**:As a friend!

**Santana Lopez**:Whatever.

xoxo

**Kurt Hummel**-Visiting **Blaine Anderson** 3

**Blaine Anderson** likes this

17 Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:You didn't invite me? :(

**Kurt Hummel**:Sorry,diva,next time.

**Rachel Berry** the Warblers I said hi!

**wes David**:Miss you Rach!

**Rachel Berry**:Miss you too,Wes!Need to see you soon,ASAP!

**Wes David**:Haha,we'll figure something out.

**Rachel Berry**:You better.

**Kurt Hummel**:Uhm,since when did my status become a place for conversation?

**Rachel Berry**:Ever since you didn't invite me.

_**Wes David**_ _and **Blaine Anderson** like this._

**Blaine Anderson**:We'll see you soon,Rach.

**Mercedes Jones**:*cough* And me!

Brittany Pierce:I miss my gay dolphins :(

_**Blaine Anderson,Kurt Hummel,Rachel Berry**_,_and **Wes David** like this_

**Blaine Anderson**:We'll all see you soon!Divas and Brit ;)

_**Brittany Pierce**_ _likes this_

**Brittany Pierce**:Kk!Lord Tubbington says hi.

**Wes David**:...

**Kurt Hummel**:Please end this conversation now.

**Wes David**:Never!

xoxo

**Wes David**-**Kurt Hummel** may look weak,but he punches hard.

_**Kurt Hummel**_ _and **Blaine Anderson**_ _like this._

5 Comments-

**Kurt Hummel**:I do not look weak!

**Wes David**:Damn it,stop punching me!

**Kurt Hummel**:Please shut up before I punch you again.

**Wes David**:*shuts up*

**Kurt Hummel**:Thank you.

xoxo

**Mercedes Jones**:Bowling,anyone?

_**14 people**__ like this_

18 Comments-

**Blaine Anderson**:When,Where,What time?

**Mercedes Jones**:Friday,Star Lanes Bowling Alley,5 PM

**Rachel Berry**:Coming with Brit and Satan!

_**Brittany Pierce**_ _and **Santana Lopez** like this_

**Quinn Fabray**:Count me in!Finn's coming!

**Sam Evans**:Going with Artie.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Lauren and I are going.

**Mike Chang**:Going with Tina!

**Mercedes Jones**:Looks like everyone is paired up.

**Kurt Hummel**:Not going.

**Quinn Fabray**:Why'd you ruin the mood?

_**13 people**__ like this_

**Kurt Hummel**:I suck at bowling and sharing shoes that other people wore?Disgusting.

**Satana Lopez**:C'mon Kurt,doesn't matter if you you can buy your own goddamn shoes.

_**Quinn Fabray** likes this_

**Kurt Hummel**:I'm not going.

**Rachel Berry**:C'mon Kurt..won't be fun without you!

**Blaine Anderson**:You can come with 'Cedes and me.

**Kurt Hummel**:... because I love you Anderson.

_**Blaine Anderson** likes this_

**Blaine Anderson**: :)

**Santana Lopez**: *Gags*

xoxo

**Mercedes Jones**-**Wes David** Are you coming?

5 Comments-

**Wes David**:Can't,out of town.

**Kurt Hummel**'re just playing Halo all night.

_**Blaine Anderson**_ _likes this_

**Wes David**:You know me so well.

**Mercedes Jones**: -.- I'll see you next time Wes.

**Wes David**:..Sorry?

xoxo

**Finn Hudson**: ..

_**Rachel Berry,Quinn Fabray,Mercedes Jones**_ _and **16 others** like this._

6 Comments-

**Carol Hudson**:Glad you had fun,honey!

**Santana Lopez**:Totally beat your ass,Hudson.

**Kurt Hummel**:One reason why I didn't want to go.

**Brittany Pierce**:It's okay,Kurtie. Not everyone is a winner.

_**Kurt Hummel** likes this_

**Kurt Hummel**:At least you were nice about somebody...

**Rachel Berry**:*mumbles*Sorry...

_**10 people**_ _like this_

xoxo

**Rachel Berry**-**Kurt Hummel**,Please forgive me for my inexcusable behavior at bowling.

5 Comments-

**Kurt Hummel**:I'll think about it.

**Rachel Berry**:I said sorry!

**Kurt Hummel**:You were still rude.

**Rachel Berry**:I'll make it up to you!

**Kurt Hummel**:How?

xoxo

**Kurt Hummel**-Thank you **Rachel Berry** for the new Armani suit *insert smiley here* You are forgiven!

_**Rachel Berry** and **Blaine Anderson**_ _likes this_

8 Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:Yay!

**Blaine Anderson**:You bought him a Armani suit just to get him to forgive you?Lucky bastard..{OCC}

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm a lucky diva. ;)

**Rachel Berry**:As much as I love you Kurt,you owe me!

**Kurt Hummel**:I'll find a way to make it up to you.

**Sam Evans**:What,so now Kurt and Rachel are exchanging gifts?

_**Kurt Hummel** and **Rachel Berry**_ _like this_

**Kurt Hummel**:You can say that.

**Rachel Berry**: :) Don't hate,Evans.

xoxo

**Rachel Berry**-**Mercedes Jones** and **Kurt Hummel**,come to my house ASAP!

13 Comments-

**Mercedes Jones**:Why?

**Rachel Berry**:It's an emergency.

**Kurt Hummel**:So important I have to leave my coffee date with Blaine?

**Rachel Berry**: ...Fine. Come later.

**Kurt Hummel**:Give me an hour.

**Rachel Berry**: me a green tea!

**Mercedes Jones**:And a Lattee!

**Kurt Hummel**:Ok!It's like I'm a coffee person who runs to get everyone coffee.

**Mercedes Jones**:You're OUR coffee person :)

**Blaine Anderson**:Don't mean to be rude,but could everyone stop commenting so I can enjoy my hour with Kurt?

**Rachel Berry**:Sorry!55 minutes!

**Kurt Hummel**: -.-

**Rachel Berry**: :)

**Kurt Hummel**:Stop commenting!

xoxo

**Mercedes Jones**-I'm positive we're going to win Sectionals!

_**Mike Chang,Brittany Pierce,Tina Cohen-Chang,Kurt Hummel,Rachel Berry,Lauren Zizes,Santana Lopez,Artie Abrams,Quinn Fabray,Sam Evans,Finn Hudson,'Noah' Puck Puckerman**,and **20 others** like this_

6 Comments-

**Kurt Hummel**:We need to get to New York!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: We WILL get to New York!

_**12 people**_ _like this_

**Rachel Berry**:I am 100% positive that we will win!The other teams are nothing compared to us!

**David Thompson**:Good luck!Even if I'm pretty sure Warblers will win too ;)

**Mercedes Jones**:You will!We'll just be better! ;)

**Brittany Pierce**:I'm so excited!

xoxo

**Tina Cohen-Chang**:It's official..I am finally going to New York!

_**52 people**_ _like this_

6 Comment-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Nationals baby!

_**25 people**_ _like this_

**Blaine Anderson**:See you there ;)

**Brittany Pierce**:Can't wait to see my dolphin :X

**Blaine Anderson**:Can't wait to see you too Brit!

**Rachel Berry**:We should all go out to eat :)

**Blaine Anderson**:I'll write that down!See you guys in NY!

xoxo

**Blaine Anderson**:Having lunch with **Kurt Hummel,Wes David,Rachel Berry,Mercedes Jones,Brittany Pierce**,and **David Thompson**!

_**Kurt Hummel,Wes David,Rachel Berry,Mercedes Jones,Brittany Pierce**_,_and **David Thompson** like this_

5 Comments-

**Santana Lopez**:Hope you guys are having fun without me!

**Rachel Berry**:You chose to go shopping instead.

**Santana Lopez**:I know...Lunch tomorrow?

**Wes David**:Yes we shall!I need to meet this Lima HBIC Rach keeps talking about ;)

_**Santana Lopez**_ _likes this_

**Santana Lopez**: ;)

xoxo

**Brittany Pierce**-Lunch date was so much fun!**Wes David,Blaine Anderson**,and **David Thompson** also bought me a dolphin stuffed animal!I hope Lord Tubbington doesn't rip it :3

_**Wes David,Blaine Anderson,**and **David Thompson**_ _like this_

2 Comments-

**Wes David**:Pleasure seeing you again Brit!

_**Brittany Pierce**_ _likes this_

**Brittany Pierce**: :)

xoxo

**Kurt Hummel**-**Rachel Berry** and I are taking New York by storm!

_**Rachel Berry,Blaine Anderson**_, _and **58 others** like this_

4 Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:I don't want to go!

**Kurt Hummel**:Me either,diva.

**Blaine Anderson**:Hope you guys are having fun!

**Rachel Berry**:We are!

_**Blaine Anderson**_ _likes this_

xoxo

**Santana Lopez**:Last day in NY before Nationals tomorrow. Lunch Date with **Wes David,Blaine Anderson,David Thompson,Rachel Berry,Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones**,and **Brittany Pierce**!Warblers are a blast,but they can be horny bastards ;)

_**Wes David,Blaine Anderson,David Thompson,Rachel Berry,Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones**_,_and **Brittany Pierce** like this_

5 Comments-

**Santana Lopez**:I'll miss you Warblers ;))

**Blaine Anderson**:haha,good luck tomorrow!

**Mercedes Jones**:Same to you!

**Kurt Hummel**:I swear,I'm going broke shopping.

_**Wes David,Blaine Anderson,David Thompson,Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez,Mercedes Jones**,and** Brittany Pierce**_ _like this_

**Rachel Berry**:Quit talking before you get hit by a car!

xoxo

**Santana Lopez**:WE WON DAMN NATIONALS!

_**Quinn Fabray,Rachel Berry,Mike Chang,Tina Cohen-Chang,Kurt Hummel,Finn Hudson,Mercedes Jones,Noah 'Puck' Puckerman,Lauren Zizes,Brittany Pierce,Sam Evans,Artie Abrams** and **360 others** like this_

7 Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:Is it bad if I'm still crying?

**Brittany Pierce**:It's okay Rach.

_**Rachel Berry** likes this_

**Kurt Hummel**:I can't believe it!I'm still in shock!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:We deserved to win!We kicked ass!

_**200 people** like this_

**Santana Lopez**:Damn straight!

**Blaine Anderson**:You guys were great,pleasure competing with everyone!But we'll win next year ;))

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Yeah,whatever!

xoxo

**Mike Chang**:Party at my house?

_**Santana Lopez,Noah 'Puck' Puckerman,Brittney Pierce**_, _and **15 other people** like this_

10 Comments

**Santana Lopez**:Puck and I are bringing the booze!

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**_ _and **10 others** like this_

**Kurt Hummel**:Going with Finn and the role as designated .

_**Finn Hudson**_ _and **Blaine Anderson** like this_

**Finn Hudson**:I don't drink!

**Quinn Fabray**:You will with me.

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman,Santana Lopez,Mike Chang**_,_and **12 others** like this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Sounds like someone is getting laid ;)

_**14 people**__ like this_

**Kurt Hummel**:And cue Satan..

**Santana Lopez**:Wanky ;))

_**16 people**_ _like this_

**Kurt Hummel**:*sigh*

**Santana Lopez**:You know you love me,Hummel ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: Unfortunately,I do.

_**Santana Lopez**_ likes this

xoxo

**Blaine Anderson**:First party with most of the Warblers AND Glee!Last party was fun!

_**23 people**_ like this

xoxo

**Santana Lopez**:So everyone is going to Mike's party?

2 Comment-

**Mike Chang**:Yep. Cue madness.

**Santana Lopez**:I'm ready!

Sooo there you go :) And puckleberry is coming soon,I don't like to rush when I mean don't rush things,I mean their coming in chapter 5 xD I sort of love this episode,mainly because how the Warblers and some of Glee are all friends :) {Told you it was sort of OCC} And I did make it kind of A/U because I don't remember if the Warblers were in Nationals.. xD Oh well!Next chapter is everything after the party!I will try to keep these longer because I realize it IS shorter on FF than on my for my reviews after each chapter because if something gets cut off,I'll say in the review which parts get cut off like I did yesterday. Review!xoxo


	4. Errors in Ch3!

Ok,Because I'm too impatient and FF won't let me submit another review,here are all the errors:

Rachel the Warblers I said hi!

Satana Lopez:C'mon Kurt,doesn't matter if you you can buy your own goddamn shoes.

Kurt Hummel:... because I love you Anderson.

Rachel me a green tea!

Kurt Hummel:Going with Finn and the role as designated .

Kurt 're just playing Halo all night.

So mainly Hummelberry got cut off!Most of them were fixed but I'm too impatient to wait for them to fix them all.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry I've been gone for a while,I've been busy working to get money for my new camera I want and my best friend had an accident and lost her memory so I'm helping her out. On the other hand, I'm Glad you guys enjoy this!I might write a second story,yes or no?(Not FB story)I've been super busy and I've gotten lazy editing this and having to reread this for errors,so this is the last chapter I'm answering your have a question,leave a review and I'll PM/reply to you back :)So,Enjoy!

I'm so fucking pissed,I edited and everything than FF didn't save it! -.-

P.S. Did anyone hear about Chord leaving Glee?He won't be in Season 3 :(

{Reviews}

deartonii:I know,it annoys me!But FF says in half an hour the changes will be up or something so I put the correct sentences in the reviews :)

Jessibaybeh:Thank you!That's a huge compliment since I have several favorite FB series :) Thanks so much!

ISolemnlySwear:Haha thank you!

aulaes95:Thank you :) I like you ;D

SoUSay234:I'll try that and I know,I'm just lazy to do it individually,I find it easier to just do it like this offense though!

heyyou32:Thank youuuu :D

Princesakarlita411:Hmm..wait and find out ;D

Thank you for the kind reviews!Love you all!

DisClaimer:Do not own Glee and Facebook.I'd be stinking rich if I did.

I apoligize that it's not well edited,I'm so tired so I'm sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>:Someone remind me to get Berry to drink more often.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman,Sam Evans,Mercedes Jones,Blaine Anderson** and **55 others** like this

6 Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:I am never drinking again!Huge hangover!I don't even remember half of last night!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Rach is fun when she drinks

_**Mike Chang,Sam Evans,Quinn Fabray,**and **11 others** like this_

**Kurt Hummel**:She loses her diva-ness.

**Quinn Fabray**:She's not uptight all the time.

**Santana Lopez** and **42 others** like this

**Rachel Berry**:^dislike. I am NOT uptight all the timel!

**Quinn Fabray**:Whatever you say..

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong> added 124 pictures to the album:Nationals Party![Its only for people from Glee&Dalton,some other class mates,and everyone from the party to see]

_**35 peopl****e** like this_

41 Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:I did BODY SHOTS?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Pretty damn good at it if I say so myself.

**23 people** like this

**Brittany Pierce**:You should be an expert.

_**Santana Lopez,Blaine Anderson,Noah 'Puck' Puckerman,** and **27 others** like this._

**Rachel Berry**:...who did I do shots on?

**Sam Evans**:Satan,Brit,Puck,Me,Blaine,Mike,Quinn...

**Rachel Berry**:Oh my god.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Seeing Brit and Satan dance half naked was hot.

_**30 people** like this_

**Santana Lopez**:Brit,we should do it again sometime ;)

_**15 people** like this_

**Artie Abrams**:I'd host another party just to see that.

_**15 people**_ _like this_

**Tina Cohen-Chang**:haha am I the only one that sees Puck in the background throwing up?

_**25 people** like this_

**Santana Lopez**:Haha!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I don't remember wearing that.

_**Santana Lopez** likes this_

**Quinn Fabray**:Atleast I got Finn to drink.

_**35 people** like this_

**Finn Hudson**:Never again.

**Quinn Fabray**: ;)

**Mercedes Jones**:I have a huge hangover,it's not funny. And I can't find my other shoe.

**Kurt Hummel**:...are they size 8 cheetah heels?

**Mercedes Jones**:Give them back,Hummel!

**Kurt Hummel**:I will! weren't the only one drinking.

**Blaine Anderson**:I ended up the designated if I had a few drinks..

**Mike Chang**:Dude, you were wasted.

_**30 people**__ like this_

**Blaine Anderson**:At least I drove them home safetly.

**Lauren Zizes**:You took my car.

**Blaine Anderson**:You took mine.

**Lauren Zizes**:..Touche.

**Blaine Anderson**: :) Return please!

**Lauren Zizes**:I like your car.

**Blaine Anderson**:I don't care,give it back.

**Lauren Zizes**:I will!Sheesh.

**Rachel Berry**:Can everyone stop commenting?I'm trying to nurse my wine.

**Quinn Fabray**:I thought you had a hangover.

**Rachel Berry**:So?

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman,Santana Lopez**_,_and **25 others** like this_

**Santana Lopez**:Drinking wine actually helps.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**:Probably just gets you more drunk to numb the pain.

**Rachel Berry**:It does.

**Brittany Pierce**:Mike,I think I left Lord Tubbington at your house.

**Mike Chang**:So that's why there's a fat cat in my basement..

**Kurt Hummel**:Brittany,why'd you bring your cat?

**Brittany Pierce**:It asked to go with me.

**Blaine Anderson**:Cats can't talk..

**Brittany Pierce**:They talk to me all the time.

**Blaine Anderson**:...

**Mike Chang**:I'll return it tomorrow,Brit...

**Brittany Pierce**:Thank you Mike! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>.Ever.

_**60 people** like this_

Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:You probably don't remember half of the party.

**Santana Lopez**:If your forget,the party probably rocked.

**Brittany Pierce**:I remember everything!

**Rachel Berry**:How?

**Santana Lopez**:Tell us what we did!

**Brittany Pierce**:We left the party maybe 5 hours later and started throwing rocks at people's windows while we started singing Britney Spears we were chased by cops for disrupting the neighbors past midnight.

**Quinn Fabray**:How did you not get arrested?

**Brittany Pierce**:We outran them.

**Quinn Fabray**:...

**Brittany Pierce**:I'm not finished!Then we went skinny dipping in the park and went bar We went outside and took our shirt off,swinging them around like lassos while going round and round on the street 's shirt got stuck on one of the plates that say what street it is(It was Moss Dr. :D)Santana climbed up and got it back :)Then we returned to the party after.

**Rachel Berry**:...

**Rachel Berry**:How'd we get in the bars?

**Brittany Pierce**:I got us in.

**Rachel Berry**:She doesn't remember anything!

**Santana Lopez**:I know which bars I can get owners know me.

**Rachel Berry**:They know you're underage and let you drink?

**Santana Lopez**:I never said I told them my real age ;)

**Rachel Berry**: o.o

**Satana Lopez**: :)

**Brittany Pierce**:Rach you should party with me and San more!

**Rachel Berry**:No...I'm fine.

**Brittany Pierce**: :(

**Santana Lopez**: Don't worry,Brit.I'll get her to come with us next time.

**Rachel Berry**:How?

**Santana Lopez**:I have my ways...

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman<strong>:Everyone from Glee and Dalton(who Attended) is at my house while **Rachel Berry** is nursing hangovers...

_**Quinn Fabray,Mike Chang,Tina Cohen-Chang,Mercedes Jones,Blaine Anderson**_, _and **7 others** like this_

6 Comments-

**Lauren Zizes**:How'd you get rid of yours so fast?

**Rachel Berry**:How should I know?

**Santana Lopez**:I swear,Berry is like magic.

_**Rachel Berry**_ _likes this_

**Quinn Fabray**:My head...

**Blaine Anderson**:Why are we talking on Facebook if we're all in the same room?

**Kurt Hummel**:...

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:I was going to the park today with my dads and found my bra.._.

_**Santana Lopez,Brittney Pierce,Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**_,and **23 others** like this

7 Comments-

**Santana Lopez**:Haha!

**Rachel Berry**:It's even more embarassing when I had to go grab it from horny 13 year olds.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I saw that yesterday... ;)

**Rachel Berry**: Horny bastard.

_**23 people**_ _like this_

**Santana Lopez**:Haha!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:You know you love me ;)

**Rachel Berry**:I'd love it if you stopped commenting.

_**Santana Lopez** likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong>:Glad to hear everyone's hangover is gone.

_**45 people** like this_

**Mike Chang**:Finally!I had to lie to my mom that I was sick and she kept giving me Panda Hair Tea(Blame it on the alcohol reference ;) )

**Rachel Berry**:Panda Hair?

**Mike Chang**:Don't ask.

**Mike Chang**:I still can't believe I could clean the whole basement...

**David Thompson**:You locked everyone in the basement until we helped clean up.

_**27 people**_ _like this_

**Mike Chang**:..Oh yeah...

**Finn Hudson**:I don't want to drink .

**Santana Lopez**:I'll do it anytime,party was awesome!

_**11 people**__ like this_

**Kurt Hummel**:I threw up in a shoe when I came back.

**Blaine Anderson**:MY shoe.

**_Kurt Hummel,Wes David,David Thompson,Rachel Berry_**,_and** 5 others** like this_

**Kurt Hummel**:I'll buy you a new one..?

**Blaine Anderson**:I'm fine..I don't want any type of memory from that party.

**Santana Lopez**:Am I the only one who enjoyed it?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I did.

**Lauren Zizes**:I didn't.

_**23 people**_ _like this_

xoxo

Sorry It's so short!I ran out of ideas :/ Something that kept bugging me was how the parents' couldn't see the statuses..So I decided that everyone(except Finn,maybe,remember the bowling status) doesn't let the parents see haha.I need to add more Finn in this.. Something I keep forgetting.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Note:When it usually says 12 or 11 people like this,99.9% of the time it's all Glee members,I just don't want to type all their for late update!I've been really busy!Yesterday I started a new Puckleberry fanfiction called 'When We Were Younger' :) I don't think it will appeal to a lot of people because the first few chapters include premature dating.(She's 12 and he's 14) But they do get older afterwards haha!It's just telling the tale of how they get together at the end and stuff,I'll post a summary next chapter!

R&R!

Disclaimer:Don't own FB OR GLEE.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**'s room is a pigsty!

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** likes this_

Comments-

**Santana Lopez**:Is my Berry getting some action today?;)

**Rachel Berry**:We're just practicing for Glee Rehersal!

**Santana Lopez**:Whatever you say...*Wanky*

**Rachel Berry**:We're not doing anything!Noah has a girlfriend!

**Santana Lopez**:Doubt it'd last long.

**Lauren Zizes**:I can read this you know.

**Santana Lopez**:Stalk his Facebook much?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Nothing is going on.

**Quinn Fabray**:First time I've heard Puck say that.

_**Santana Lopez**_ _and **22 others** like this_

**Rachel Berry**:You guys are so immature.

**Santana Lopez**:But you love us.

**Kurt Hummel**:It can't hurt to like a couple.

**Rachel Berry**:We're not a couple and you guys are obsessed.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:I'm dating Lauren...

_**Lauren Zizes**_ _likes this_

**Santana Lopez**:I still bet you guys will end up together.

_**Quinn Fabray,Kurt Hummel,**__and** Brittany Pierce** like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce<strong> is now friends with **Lord Tubbington**

Comments-

**Finn Hudson**:...

Sam Evans:...Cats can't have Facebook..?

**Brittany Pierce**:Lord Tubbington has one.

**Quinn Fabray**:I see that...

**Brittany Pierce**:Can anybody write on his wall to tell him to stop smoking?

**Rachel Berry**:Times like this I start to question Brittany's intelligence...

_**Artie Abrams,Finn Hudson,Quinn Fabray,Sam Evans**,and **97 others** like this_

**Brittany Pierce**:Is that a compliment?

**Rachel Berry**:Sure..

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>-Watching **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** and** Lauren Zizes** fight scares me.A lot.

_**Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez,Quinn Fabray,Mike Chang,Kurt Hummel,**__and** 33 others** like this_

Comments-

**Santana Lopez**:I'm not one to get scared,but shit,do they fight.I feel like Lauren is going to eat him whole.

**Artie Abrams**:They fought all day.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:You know I can fucking see this right?

**Quinn Fabray**:Sounds like somebody is pissed..

___**11 people** like this_

**Lauren Zizes**:You really had to put this all over Facebook?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**:...

**Rachel Berry**:When is Glee going to start?*sigh*

_**12 People**__ like this_

**Lauren Zizes**:As soon as Puck stops being an asshole.

**Santana Lopez**:That will never happen.

_**12 people** like this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:You guys are still not aware that I CAN READ.

**Quinn Fabray**:What a surprise.

**Finn Hudson**:Mr. Shue's face while watching this,Priceless.

_**11 people**_ _like this._

**Mike Chang**:I bet he's too scared to interrupt.

**Mercedes Jones**:He is.

**Santana Lopez**:Haha,priceless.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:Well,I didn't have rehersal but I did have a front seat to a TV Soap Opera.

_**11 people**_ _like this_

Comments-

**Kurt Humme**l:Quite interesting if you ask me.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman<strong> is now single.

_**19 people**_ _like this_

Comments-

**Santana Lopez**:Finally you dumped the white rhinoceros.

**Sam Evans**:Guess you got tired of being whipped.

_**17 people**_ _like this_

**Lauren Zizes**:Shut 're still friends.

**Finn Hudson**:Didn't think you were after Glee practice.

**Lauren Zizes**:We were just frustrated with each other.

**Santana Lopez**:Sexually frustrated.

_**45 people** like this_

**Quinn Fabray**:Looked more than frustrated,I thought you were going to murder him then and there.

_**11 people**_ _like this._

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Can we not talk about this?I knew I should've removed this from my wall..

**Kurt Hummel**:Now that's over,Anyone praying for Puckleberry 2.0?

_**10 people** like this_

**Rachel Berry**:Really?Right after he says he's single?

**Kurt Hummel**:There's a window of opppurtinity.

_**11 people**__ like this._

**Noah 'Puch' Puckerman**:You will NOT let that go,will you Hummel?

**Kurt Hummel**:Never.

**Rachel Berry**:*groans* We'.Friends.

**Quinn Fabray**.. You guys are adorable together.

_**5 people** likes this_

**Artie Abrams**:Am I the only one STILL freaked out that Rach and Quinn are friends?

_**Mike Chang,Noah 'Puck' Puckerman,Finn Hudson**,and **Sam Evans** like this._

**Santana Lopez**:..No...

**Quinn Fabray**:Just because I hated her before doesn't mean we are sworn enemies..We're good friends now.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:I don't know...Two exes that are friends scare the shit out of me.

_**20 people**_ _like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>-** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** Call me,I have a favor to ask.

_**Santana Lopez**_ _likes this_

Comments-

Santana Lopez:Is it a sexual favor? ;))

**Rachel Berry**:SANTANA!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Who knows? ;))

_**S****antana Lopez**_ _and** 3 others** like this._

**Rachel Berry**:NOAH!Shut up and call me!

**Santana Lopez**:Wanky!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>-** Santana Lopez**,I was just asking Noah to buy the alcohol for Mike!-.-

Comments-

**Santana Lopez**:Whatever.

**Rachel Berry**:-.-

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong>- At **Rachel Berry** 's casa :)

R_**achel Berry,Santana Lopez**_,_and **Brittany Pierce** like this_

Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:Come over!The more the merrier!

**Kurt Hummel**:Coming with 'Cedes,Satan,and Brit in tow!

**Quinn Fabray**:Ok,see you guys soon!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:I was hoping for a foursome with Berry,Fabray,Lopez,and Pierce.

_**Santana Lopez**_ _likes this_

**Rachel Berry**:Noah!You are disgusting!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Like you didn't know before.

_**Quinn Fabray,Santana Lopez**_,_and **12 others** like this._

xoxo

I know,forgive me that it's short!Puckleberry will be coming soon ;) Since it's short and I don't upload often,I'll be sure to finish the next chapter and upload it by today!xoxo


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

R&R! This is my favoriiteee chapter so far!Enjoy :D (Review pleaseeeeeee)***cough cough*** Enjoy the Puckleberry.***cough***

Disclaimer:I do not own FB or Glee

I had to edit it twice,stupid back button -.-

xoxo

**Kurt Hummel**:It's always nice to have a spa day with the girls.

**Santana Lopez,Quinn Fabray,Rachel Berry,Mercedes Jones,**and** Brittany Pierce** like this

Comments-

**Santana Lopez**:Damn,I didn't think that shit would work wonders to my face.

**Kurt Hummel:** Told you ;)

**Rachel Berry**:We should do this once a week...I feel so refreshed.

**Santana Lopez,Quinn Fabray,Kurt Hummel,Brittany Pierce,**and **Mercedes Jones** like this

**Quinn Fabray**:Agreed!

**Brittany Pierce**:It was so much fun!I felt like a princess :)

**Mercedes Jones**:That boy works wonders.

**Kurt Hummel** likes this

**Santana Lopez**:I schedule the upcoming Saturday Spa day at my house.

**Quinn Fabray**:Fine by me!

**Rachel Berry**:Same

**Mercedes Jones**:My face is ready.

**Kurt Hummel**:I'll bring the supplies!

**Brittany Pierce**:I'll bring Lord Tubbington :D

**Mercedes Jones**:...

**Santana Lopez**:Sorry Brit,but please don't.

**Brittany Pierce**: :(

**Quinn Fabray**:Sorry Brit Brit!

**Brittany Pierce**:It's ok,I'll just have to hide my diary from him.

**Kurt Hummel**:Ok...

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>-Can't wait for Friday night! :)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman,Santana Lopez,Quinn Fabray,Kurt Hummel** and **4 others** like this

Comments-

**Quinn Fabray**:What's going on Friday?

**Rachel Berry**:Just some exciting stuff.

**Santana Lopez**:Care to be specific?

**Rachel Berry**:Nopee.

**Kurt Hummel**:Diva you kill me.

**Rachel Berry**:I know :D

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>.EVER.

**Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones,Brittany Pierce,Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**,and** Quinn Fabray** like this.

**Quinn Fabray**:I love Saturdays now :X

**Kurt Hummel**:Your welcome!

**Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry,Quinn Fabray,Brittany Pierce,**and **Mercedes Jones** like this

**Mercedes Jones**:I still want to know about your Friday night!

**Rachel Berry**:Sorry!It's secret!

**Santana Lopez**:I'm starting to suspect something..

**Rachel Berry**:Suspect what..?

**Santana Lopez**:Puck is the only one that wasn't from Saturday who liked this,and he liked your Friday post...Were you on a date with Puckerman?

**Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones,Brittany Pierce,**and **Quinn Fabray** like this

**Rachel Berry**:What?No!

**Quinn Fabray**:Liar.

**Santana Lopez,Mercedes Jones,Brittany Pierce**,and **Kurt Hummel** like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:I was babysitting Sarah anyways.

**Kurt Hummel**:Your both liars.

**Rachel Berry**:I assure you Kurt that we weren't on a date!I was doing family stuff.

**Mercedes Jones**:Mhm...

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>:Puckleberry is going on.I'm 100% positive.

Comments-

**Finn Hudson**:How can you be so positive?

**Santana Lopez**:Still not over Rachel,Hudson?

**Quinn Fabray**:Finn!

**Finn Hudson**:I am not!But how can you be so positive?

**Santana Lopez**:I have Puckleberry Radar.

**Kurt Hummel** and **Quinn Fabray** like this

**Quinn Fabray**:They're so cute together!And they went on a date Friday.

**Rachel Berry**:Stop assuming that!We are not dating!

**Kurt Hummel**:Gasp,you didn't deny that you went on a date on Friday.

**Brittany Pierce**:Puckleberry! :D

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Britt,we aren't and Q and Kurt are liars.

**Brittany Pierce**:...They are? :(

**Quinn Fabray**:No we're not!We're telling the truth While Berry and Puckerman are lying!

**Brittany Pierce**:Puck and Rach are lying too?

**Rachel Berry**:We are not!

**Santana Lopez**:Are too!

**Brittany Pierce**:I'm so confused! :(

**Finn Hudson**:It's okay..So am I.

**Santana Lopez**:You're always confused.

**21 people **like this

* * *

><p>*A week Later*<p>

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** is in a relationship

Comments:

**Santana Lopez**:Puckleberry.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Is not.

**Santana Lopez**:Whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> is in a relationship

Comments:

**Santana Lopez**:Puckleberry.

**Rachel Berry**:No it isn't!

**Santana Lopez**:Whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong>:BBQ at **Santana Lopez** 's on Sunday!Glee Clubbers come!

**50 people** like this

Comments-

**Santana Lopez**:My house at gonna bring the booze?

**Rachel Berry**:I am not drinking.

**Santana Lopez**: Mhm..

**Rachel Berry**:What the hell are you 'mhm'-ing about?

**Santana Lopez**:You WILL drink.

**Rachel Berry:**I WILL NOT.

**Santana Lopez**:Whatever.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:I'll bring it.

**Quinn Fabray**:Good.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**:Hmm,since when did Fabray like a taste of alcohol?

**Quinn Fabray**:Shut up,I'm not that heavy of a drinker.

**Santana Lopez**:Goal: Get Berry and Fabray drunk.

**22 people** like this.

**Rachel Berry**:^DISLIKE

**Quinn Fabray**: ^DISLIKE.

**Santana Lopez:**I have my wayss.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:An exciting weekend ahead of me! :)

**8 people** like this

**Mercedes Jones**:Spa day on Saturday!

**Sam Evans**:Again?

**Santana Lopez**:Can you stop questioning us and leave this status?

**Sam Evans**:...

**Quinn Fabray**:I'm coming to your house before we leave to the BBQ,ok?

**Rachel Berry**:Sure,just don't raid my closet.

**Quinn Fabray**:You can't stop me.

**Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel**,and **Mercedes Jones** like this

* * *

><p>Friday.<p>

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**- **Kurt Hummel** Get your head out of that plant,I fucking see you.

**Kurt Hummel** likes this

Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:So much for some peace -.- I said not to go to BreadStix.

**Quinn Fabray**:I knew it!*does happy dance*

**Kurt Hummel**:I cannot contain my happiness right now.[A/N And yes,Quinn and Kurtie followed,how can I resist the Qurt friendship? :3]

**Santana Lopez**:PUCKLEBERRY IS BACK ON BITCHES.

**Brittany Pierce,Kurt Hummel,Quinn Fabray,**and **12 others** like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Yeah,yeah,whatever. Shut up and leave so I can enjoy the rest of my date.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong>:I'm still dying after seeing** Kurt Hummel** 's reaction to **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** 's comment on his status. You should see him run.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman,Rachel Berry**,and** 25 others** like this

Comments-

**Santana Lopez**:Why the hell did he run?

**Quinn Fabray:**To leave Puckleberry alone.

**Santana Lopez**:Aha!

**Kurt Hummel**.

**Rachel Berry**:Kurt,you should try out for track ;)

**16 people** like this

**Kurt Hummel**:Shut up!I was just really happy.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:I thought you were gonna shit your pants.

**99 people** like this

**Kurt Hummel:**Must you put this on Facebook?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> is now dating **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman,Kurt Hummel,Santana Lopez,Brittany Pierce,**and **105 other**s like this.

Comments-

**Santana Lopez**:Ahh I knew it!Finn owes my $50!

**Rachel Berry**:..you bet on if I would date Noah?

**Finn Huson**: -.-

**Santana Lopez**: I bet that you would end up dating Puck for $30 and extra $20 if you post it first.

**Rachel Berry**:You bet on my relationship!

**Quinn Fabray**:Finally!And Finn that was a dumbass move.

**Finn Hudson**:What?How?

**Quinn Fabray**:You know they would get together.

**Satana Lopez,Rachel Berry,Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**,and** 25 others l**ike this.

**Finn Hudson**:I didn't think they would.

**Brittany Pierce**:Idiot.

**28 people** like this

**Santana Lopez:**I needed the I'm proud of you,B!

**Racehl Berry**: I hate you so much right now.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:...

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>:**Rachel Berry** locked me out of my house. Should I be proud or angry?

**Rachel Berry,Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**,and **34 others l**ike this.

Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:Either.

**Sam Evans**:...How..?

**Santana Lopez**:Same way I did to my key during Glee and locked me out.B,let me in!

**Rachel Berry**:Only if you give me the $50.

**Santana Lopez**:Hell no!You'll let me in eventually.

**Rachel Berry** bet on that?

**67 people** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>:It's 8 PM.I'm still locked out of my house.

**Rachel Berry,Quinn Fabray** and **27 others** like this.

Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:Give me the money.

**Sam Evans**:This sounds like a drug exchange.

**20 people** like this

**Santana Lopez**:No!I won it fair and square.

**Rachel Berry**:Then I'll continue living in your house.

**Santana Lopez**:I have my ways to get in.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:Should I be concerned that Santana tried to climb up a 5 foot window?

**Finn Hudson,Sam Evans,Noah 'Puck' Puckerman,Mercedes Jones**, and **34 others** like this.

**Santana Lopez**:Let me in the damn house!It's almost 9PM!

**Rachel Berry**:Nope!

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce<strong>:Yay!Santana's sleeping over :D

**Rachel Berry** and** 45 others** like this

**Rachel Berry**:Lol,oh my god. xD

**Santana Lopez**: "-.- Brit,I said not to post this online.

**Brittany Pierce:**I thought you were talking to Lord Tubbington.

**Artie Abrams,Rachel Berry,**and **25 others** like this.

**Santana Lopez**: *sigh*No..I wasn't.

**Rachel Berry**:Have funnn :D

**Santana Lopez**:You sound like a kid,

**Rachel Berry**:I don't care,I'm living in your house.

**13 people** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:It was great to see** Santana Lopez** 's expression .

**50** people like this

**Santana Lopez**:I can't believe you wore my favorite clothes. Andwore my make-up.

**Rachel Berry** likes this.

**Rachel Berry**:Still waiting for the moneyyyyy..

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Lol,Satan just give her the Berry looked damn sexy.

**88 People** like this

**Santana Lopez**:NO!I won I agree with Puckerman.

**Finn Hudson**:You're acting like a kid.

**Santana Lopez**:At least my face doesn't look like one.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman,Kurt Hummel,Rachel Berry,**and **74 others** like this.

**Rachel Berry**:Don't worry,I'll take good care of your house ;)

**Santana Lopez**: ._.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>: As much as I love** Brittany Pierce**, I need to get back to my house. I don't know what the evil Midget is doing.

**Mercedes Jones,Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** and** 33 others** like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:That's my girl.

**Rachel Berry** likes this.

**Rachel Berry**:I'll have you know,Santana,that nothing bad is going on in your house.

**Santana Lopez**:Why should I believe you?You locked me out of my own house.

**Rachel Berry**:You did it to me.

**Santana Lopez**:Not for 2 days!

**Rachel Berry**:So?Just give me your $50 and I'll happily let you come home.

**Quinn Fabray**:Where are your parents?

**Santana Lopez**:Another business meeting in New York.

**Rachel Berry**:Visiting grandma in Oklahoma.

**Quinn Fabray** I come over,Rach?

**Santana Lopez**:What the fuck?No!

**Rachel Berry**:Sure :D

**Quinn Fabray** likes this.

**Quinn Fabray**:K,be over in 10!

**Santana Lopez**: -.-

**Finn Hudson**:It's not worth it.

**Santana Lopez**:Yes it is!Shut up!

**Finn Hudson**:Whatever...

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>:Can everyone stop telling me its not worth it?I'd like to keep my $50 without people telling me to hand it over to Man Hands.

Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:I broke a pair of your heels.

**100 people** like this

**Santana Lopez**:The fuck! Which one!

**Rachel Berry**:Red,5 in. heels.

**Santana Lopez**: I will cut you as soon as I get home.

**Rachel Berry**: You can buy another pair.

**Santana Lopez:**Why'd you break it?

**Rachel Berry**:Man Hands.

**Santana Lopez**:I hate you so much.

**110 people** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** Wanna come over?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** likes this.

Comments-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** at Satan's?

**Rachel Berry**:Yep.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Be over in 10.

**Santana Lopez**:As much as I would like to see Puckleberry action,DON'T DO IT IN MY BED.

**Rachel Berry**:I'm still a virgin.

**Santana Lopez**:So?My room is full of sexual energy.

**29 people** like this

**Rachel Berry**:Gross,Satan.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:I'll try my best ;)

**Santana Lopez** likes this

**Rachel Berry**:NOAH!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Wanky

**Santana Lopez** likes this

**Santana Lopez**:Is there a love button?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** likes this

**Rachel Berry**:Screw you both.

**Santana Lopez**:Been there,done that.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** likes this

**Rachel Berry**: -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>:FINALLY HOME!It's been 6 days!I never thought I'd miss it's clean.

**56 people** like this.

**Rachel Berry**:Thanks for the money!

**Santana Lopez**:Whatever.I'm just scared to see what happened to my room.

**Rachel Berry**:..Nothhhinnggg...

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>:WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES BERRY?(**Rachel Berry**)

**Rachel Berry,Noah 'Puck' Puckerman,Quinn Fabray,Tina Cohen-Chang,**and** 117 others** like this.

Comments-

**Rachel Berry**: *smiles*

**Kurt Hummel:**Diva,what did you do?

**Rachel Berry**:Nothing...

**Santana Lopez**:YOU BETTER GIVE ME MY FUCKING CLOTHES BACK BERRY.

**Rachel Berry:**Sheesh.I'll give them to you tomorrow.

**Santana Lopez**:There's nothing in my will I wear tomorrow?

**Rachel Berry**:Check your bed.

**Santana Lopez**:You better watch out tomorrow,Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>-Rachel Berry,you are Genius.

**Rachel Berry,Lauren Zizes,Sam Evans,Quinn Fabray,** and** 118 others** like this.

**Rachel Berry**: I know.

**Santana Lopez**:I hate you,Berry.

**Rachel Berry**:You know you love me.

**Brittany Pierce** likes this

**Santana Lopez**:Whatever.

**Quinn Fabray**:Haha!I never seen her so pissed in my life!

**34 people** like this.

**Santana Lopez**:Never wearing animal sweaters again.

**Rachel Berry,Quinn Fabray,**and **Kurt Hummel** like this.

**Kurt Hummel**:On you,it looked sexy librarian.

**Santana Lopez**:Whatever,Hummel.

**Brittany Pierce**:You wore them before.

**Santana Lopez**:Yes,but not fucking big ass owls!

**Rachel Berry**:Be lucky I gave you your clothes back.

**Santana Lopez**:Yeah, later?

**Rachel Berry**:Sure.

**Mike Chang** were just mad at her 10 minutes ago and now you're going shopping.

**Santana Lopez**:Told you our relationship is epic.

**Rachel Berry** and** 23 others** like this.

xoxo

Long enough?HAHA. This is one of my favorite episodes so far :) Now,I have to actually write all of them now. No more pre-written episodes D: Next one is the BBQ! Read my review for the errors! And this was poorly edited, none of _this _was going on in this chapter. Apoligies(sp)!xoxo


	8. Chapter 7

I feel terribe since I haven't posted in forever!I've just had major writers' block ever since I started writing the next chapter. So I'm starting the chapter over.. * sob * I'm terribly sorry! I think my writing inspiration for this Is going bad. I may just update this whenever I feel like it or get inspiration. Ugh, I'm so upset/embarrassed at this chapter [hides in a hole]Buttttttt I do have another Puckleberry kind of fanfic. Check it out on my profile :) It's not all Puckleberry since it mainly revolves on Santana, Quinn, And Rachel.

Anyways, enjoy! Much love,xxx

…  
><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>-Amazing day with an amazing guy :)

[**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** likes this]

Comments-

**Santana Lopez**:BARF. As much as I love you two, don't post your sickining love fest all over my feed.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:I see you've gone back to your old ways...

[10 people like this]

**Santana Lopez**:Rude.

…

**Artie Abrhams**-Did anyone know it's 's birthday tomorrow?

Comments-

**Mike Chang**:Holy crap are you serious?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**:How old is he turning?

**Artie Abrhams**:I don't know, any gift ideas?

**Santana Lopez**:A brand new vest. Or a new wardrobe.

[**12 people like this**]

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:More hair gel?

**Rachel Berry**:All your gift ideas are offensive -.-

**Mercedes Jones**:How about we sing a song..?

**Sam Evans**:Preferebly Journey.

[**10 people** like this]

**Blaine Anderson**:This is so entertaining to read.

**Kurt Hummel**:I know right?

…

**Finn Hudson**-Well the gift ideas didn't turn out too well.

Comments-

**Lauren Zizes**:You're telling me!

**Brittany Pierce**:I thought he'd like my gift...

**Mercedes Jones**:Brittany,honey, maybe you should've given him something else other than a $1 bill..

**Brittany Pierce**:It was supposed to mean that he was Number One.

**Blaine Anderson**:God I love you Brittany.

[**Brittany Pierce** like this]

**Kurt Hummel**:Please don't tell me you're flirting?

**Blaine Andereson**:Don't worry,Kurt. I only have my eyes on you.

[**Kurt Hummel** likes this]

**Santana Lopez**:My gift was the best.

**Finn Hudson**:How in any way is yours the best? You didn't give him anything.

**Santana Lopez**: I said I wouldn't bitch during the entire class. He seemed happy.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Maybe because he had a quickie with Pillsberry in her office ;)

**Rachel Berry**:Noah!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:What?

**Rachel Berry**: That's so vulgar!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:How in any way is that vulgar?

**Rachel Berry**:You do not have to make assumptions of their sexual encounters online! It's probably not even true!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: It is! His hair looked like sex hair and his clothes were messed up.

**Santana Lopez**:So this is how you two fight? God, I expected something better than this besides Mr. Shue's sex life.

…

**Quinn Fabray** is now single.

[**100 people** like this]

Comments:

**Finn Hudson**:You guys are assholes.

…

**Santana Lopez**-Can't wait to see a certain Warbler tonight ;)

Comments-

**Quinn Fabray**:You're going to Kurt's?

**Kurt Hummel**:No, Santana never told me about that... And she's not going to Blaine's because he's with me... SANTANA LOPEZ WHO ARE YOU SEEING?

**Santana Lopez**:Calm down, porcelein.

**Kurt Hummel**: Tell me now, diva!

**Santana Lopez**:You'll see soon.

…

**Wes David**- Yup, totally had a great time ;)

Comments-

**Kurt Hummel**:Santana...

**Santana Lopez**:Yes my precious Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**:Are you being sarcastic?

**Santana Lopez**:Yup.

**Kurt Hummel**:... Anyways, you saw WES today?

**Santana Lopez**:Amazing guess, Kurt. Can you guess what I'm thinking about now?

**Kurt Hummel**:I do not approve of your sarcasm and... dirty thoughts?

**Santana Lopez**:Damn.

…

**Santana Lopez ** is in a relationship with **Wes David**.

Comments-

**Jeff Sterling**:What the fuck?

**Kurt Hummel**:I agree with Jeff!What?

**Santana Lopez**:Ask Wes when you get to school, I'm not dealing with your questions.

**Wes David**:Thanks HONEY -.-

**Santana Lopez**:No problem,lover ;)

**Kurt Hummel**:GROSS.

…

**Brittany Pierce**-Dolphins are sexy.

Comments-

**Quinn Fabray**:...Ok?

…

**Finn Hudson** is now single.

Comments-

**Quinn Fabray**:You now decide to change your status?

**Finn Hudson**:...Yes?

….

**Rachel Berry**-**Santana Lopez **and I helping **Quin Fabray** for her first ever date since Finn! :)

[**Santana Lopez,Quinn Fabray,Kurt Hummel,Brittany Pierce,Tina Cohen-Chang,**and **Mercedes Jones** like this]

Comments-

**Mercedes Jones**:Hope you have fun!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**:Finally!Good luck!

**Brittany Pierce**:Yay! Bet you look prettier than a princess Quinnie :)

**Quinn Fabray**:Thanks everyone! :)

**Kurt Hummel**:You didn't invite me?I could've done hair,make-up,and your clothes!

**Santana Lopez**:And there goes Kurt.

[5 people like this]

…

**Quinn Fabray**:First date:Amazing and Successful! :)

[**15 people **like this]

Comments-

**Rachel Berry**:Hope you had fun Q! :)

**Santana Lopez:**You looked like you had fun!

**Rachel Berry**:(facepalm)Santana!

**Quinn Fabray**:Santana...Rachel...

**Santana Lopez**:...Whoops?

**Rachel Berry**:IDIOT.

**Brittany Pierce**:Hey!Sue said that's my nickname :(

**Quinn Fabray**:...Brittany we'll talk later,okay sweetie?

**Brittany Pierce**:Ok!:)

**Quinn Fabray**:Santana,Rachel, WE ARE TALKING TOMORROW.

…

**Brittany Pierce-**Enjoyed my talk with Quinn! :))))

…

**Rachel Berry**-**Santana Lopez** I BLAME YOU FOR MAKING ME RUN.

Comments-

**Quinn Fabray**:Sneaky bastards..

**Santana Lopez**:We just wanted to see how it went! You didn't have to chase us. -.-

**Quinn Fabray**:How dare you spy on me on my date?

**Rachel Berry**:You did it to me!

**Quinn Fabray**:..Touche.

[**Rachel Berry **likes this]

…

**Mercedes Jones**-**Tina Cohen-Chang,Kurt Hummel,** and I want to know the mystery man you were out with!

Comments-

**Quinn Fabray**:No can do girls! Not until I know if he likes me back!I don't want to get my hopes up too high.

**Mercedes Jones**:How can he NOT like you?

**Santana Lopez**:I think Quinn if virtually blushing.

**Quinn Fabray**:Am not!  
><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:She's lying. I'm sitting right next to her and she's blushing like a mad man. ;)

**Quinn Fabray**:Thanks,Rach.

…

Sorry it was short!Hopefully I'll have one up next week!I can't this week because I have a paper and project due Wednesday, and three tests this week! I'll be studying like a mad man so maybe Thursday to Sunday I'll have one up!

Anyways: I apoligize for this fail of a chapter, but I guess it'll do since I haven't been in a good writing mode. I just want to say how much I love Quinn being like a mom to Brittany, I personally think it's cool :) And who do you think the mystery man is? And I really need to add more Puck in this because 1)There isn't much Puckleberry and 2) I have no idea how to write for Puck xD He's too complex for me O.o

R&R!See you this weekend!(Crosses fingers)Hopefully!

Much love!xxxx


	9. Chapter 8

Oh dear. I'm terribly sorry for abondaning you! I tried to work on LLOTPOH but after the first part, I am legit stuck. So I managed to churn out another FB Status :) Life has been hectic, but I won't get into details.

So this story doesn't really revolve around Puckleberry I realized, so this isn't a Puckleberry story :( Just more of a Glee one so next chapter I'll try to make it Puckleberry. So this is a Santana and Quinn chapter mostly in the beginning haha. I have a recent obsesssion with the Warblers now -.-

_Anyway_ Enjoy! Much love, xxxx

…

**Quinn Fabray**- Again, I will_ not _reveal my mystery man! So zip it!

Comments-

**Santana Lopez**:I have an idea who it is! ;)

**Quinn Fabray**: Take a well educated guess.

**Santana Lopez**:**Jeff Sterling**.

**Quinn Fabray**: Where'd you get that?

**Santana Lopez**:I have my resources.

**Wes David**:And by that, she means me.

**Santana Lopez**:Oh shut up. Continue your 'doo-wopp'ing with Anderson.

**Wes David**:Offensive.

**Quinn Fabray**:Quit it!

**Santana Lopez**:Fine, fine. So, was I right?

**Quinn Fabray**:...No.

…

**Santana Lopez**- **Quinn Fabray **and **Jeff Sterling** are dating!

Comments-

**Sam Evans**:What? Are you serious?

**Santana Lopez**:Jealous trouty mouth?

**Sam Evans**:I thought we agreed to not call me that anymore.

**Santana Lopez**:* cough cough* I don't keep promises ;)

**Sam Evans**:-.-

**Quinn Fabray**:What the hell, Santana? I never confirmed that!

**Santana Lopez**:You didn't deny it either.

**Quinn Fabray**:Did too! On my last status!

**Jeff Sterling**:Quinn... just let it go and tell them.

**Rachel Berry**:So I was right! Noah owes me $20! :)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:You couldn't choose someone else Quinn?

**Rachel Berry**: Don't be a loser babe ;P

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Whatever.

**Quinn Fabray**:Thanks Jeff!(Sarcasm intended) And Rachel!

**Rachel Berry**: Karma is a bitch, isn't it?

**Kurt Hummel**:Puckerman is rubbing off on you.

**Rachel Berry**:I know..

**Quinn Fabray**:What did I ever do to you?

**Rachel Berry**:Spied on my date with Noah?

**Quinn Fabray**:Fine, you win.

…

**Quinn Fabray** is in a relationship with **Jeff Sterling**.

[**50 people** like this]

**Kurt Hummel**: You guys are precious together. You and Santan both got a Warbler, how does it feel?

**Quinn Fabray**: Haha. Feels great Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: We should all triple :D

**Jeff Sterling**:Doesn't sound terrible.

**Wes David**: I'm up for it, I'm tired of Santana nagging me about it.

**Santana Lopez**:Shut up, Wes.

**Wes David**:Shutting up.

**Quinn Fabray**:WHIPPED. :)

…

**Rachel Berry- **Humph. So **Santana Lopez** and **Quinn Fabray** each get their own Dalton Warbler? Not. Fair.

Comments-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:What the hell Rachel?

**Mike Chang**:Trouble in paradise?

**Rachel Berry**:SHUT IT MICHEAL.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Want to elaborate, Berry?

**Santana Lopez**:Yikes.

**Rachel Berry**:Noah, I was hacked.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:By who?

**Wes David**:Guilty. Lost a bet with Santana.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I should've known the devil rubbed off on her boy toy.

**Santana Lopez**:Oh Shush, it wasn't terrible.

**Rachel Berry**:Hello? You almost ruined my relationship, Lopez!

**Santana Lopez**:On a last name basis now, I see?

**Rachel Berry**:You're lucky you're my best friend.

**Santana Lopez**:I know, I know. :)

…

**Rachel Berry** created a new album '**Pool Hopping**' 33 pictures.

[**Santana Lopez, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Mike Chang, Brittany Pierce, **and **20 others** liked this]

Comments-

**Santana Lopez**:Holy shit, I look hot.

[**Wes David **likes this]

**Brittany Pierce**:This was fun :) Can we do this again, Rachie?  
><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:Next weekend maybe, if I have no plans.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:We're doing this again, Rachel looks hot in a bikini.

[**Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, **and **5 others** like this]

**Rachel Berry**:Guys!

**Mike Chang**:Just stating the truth, Rachel.

**Rachel Berry**:You guys are disgusting.

**Sam Evans**:But you love us, right Rachel? :)

**Santana Lopez**:That's my line, but whatever.

**Rachel Berry: **You guys are ridiculous.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:But you love us, right Rachel?;)

**Rachel Berry**:Whatever.

..

**Mike Chang** is now married to **Tina Cohen-Chang**

[**100 people like this**]

Comments-

**Mercedes Jones**:Are you serious?  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman<strong>:What the flying fuck.

**Kurt Hummel**:Diva, call me!I call wedding planner!

**Rachel Berry**:I support your relationship so much, but isn't this too young?  
><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>:You can marry at 17? Cool!

**Brittany Pierce**: Is Tina pregnant? I can't wait to see two little Asian babies :))

**Quinn Fabray**:How are you so sure it's two?

**Brittany Pierce**: When they marry Tina's last name will be Tina Cohen-Chang Chang.

**Quinn Fabray**:That doesn't answer my question.

**Brittany Pierce**:What question?

**Quinn Fabray**:How do you know it's two babies?

**Brittany Pierce**:My Magic 8 Ball said so.

**Finn Hudson**:Mine said 12.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Holy shit, what kind of balls do you own?

**[Santana Lopez** likes this]

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:That came out wrong.

**Santana Lopez**:Obviously.

**Brittany Pierce**:Finny! Call me! We have to discuss the babies!

**Finn Hudson**:Okay, I think I need to return mine.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:Why do you own any anyway?

**Finn Hudson**:I was in the mall and someone said I needed a pair of balls so I went to the toy store to buy two, duh.

**Brittany Pierce**:Oh my God, some guy asked me if I wanted his but I said no and went to buy my own!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**:You two are going to have very stupid babies.

**Brittany Pierce**:Do you have a Magic 8 ball too Pucky?

[**10 people **like this]

…

**Tina Cohen-Chang**- Me and **Mike Chang** are not getting married!It's just for fun! Gosh. How did my status go to marriage to Magic 8 Balls? And no, **Brittany Pierce** I am not pregnant.

Comments-

**Artie Abrhams**:Oh thank God. We didn't need another Quinn incident.

**Quinn Fabray**:Offensive!

**Artie Abrhams**:Sorry.

**Brittany Pierce**:Now I have to return my Magic 8 Ball :(

**Finn Hudson**: Me too..

**Santana Lopez**:Oh dear God...

**Kurt Hummel**:So.. no wedding?

**Mike Chang**:No, buuuttt maybe soon ;)

[**200 people** like this]

**Kurt Hummel**:Oh my God, I think I just died and went to heaven. TINA YOU LUCKY GIRL.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**:I know ;)

…

Finished!I hope you enjoyed it :) I think the last few status' were okay, but sorry for the long wait! And I know it's short :( Sob sob, but hopefully when Glee comes back Tuesday I'll get inspiration!

And pool hopping is basically like bar hopping but with pools. I want to do that soon :)


	10. UPDATE

I feel terrible that I Haven't updating in months! It's just that season three of Glee was pretty ehhh to me. I really miss the second season and it all changed so much, in my opinion, I just stopped watching which made me stop writing. I feel terrible, really, and I might start a new fanfic. I don't know much about Glee anymore, I've only watched the first three episodes of Season Three, so I might delete them.

Unless you guys don't want me to delete the stories so you can reread it, then I won't. But my new fanfics most likely won't be Glee related, but I have may new ideas that might end up failing haha.

Here's where you come in! I have some ideas on where I want to start a new slate, but it's a lot so pick a number(s) and/or leave ideas! :)

I might start a new just random story(it's one completely made up, not a fanfic of a tv, book, movie etc.) It would go in the Misc. Books category, the non-popular one.

I MIGHT write a Glee story, but not Puckleberry(sigh, it ended with Finchel). It might be OC for Sam or maybe Finn. Most likely Sam.

Even though I don't really watch Victorous, I was bored and started writing one xD It's a Beck/OC one. (I'm really into OC's now, most of all fanfics I read now are all OC)

Okay, what I might write Fanfics on(ones with stars are the ones most likely I'll write on) Victorious*, Criminal Minds, Hunger Games(Cato/OC, since I can't find any good ones!), Glee(The Sam/OC one)*, a random fanfic I will think up*,Captain America(Loveee Marvel! Avengers was AMAZING. Developing a huge crush on Tom Hiddleson and Loki. It's eating me up inside)

So, that's all I can think of. Any requests for a fanfic and I'll think it over :) I hope you guys aren't upset, Glee just isn't the way it was for me before! :((

.com/

I finally decided to go back on Twitter::/MonstersGoRawrr

Remember to leave requests and vote on a number!xxx


End file.
